ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Island Crown (Episode)
The Island Crown is the first bonus episode of Ben 10:UO2 (Eridanium Chronicles) Plot While being attacked by Achelous, the reptile king of turtles, Ben managed to ask him where the Island Crown is. Achelous revealed the Island Crown is in the possession of some Poseidonians. So, Ben changed into Charybdis and dove into the sea. Meanwhile on the other world, Kevin was attacked by two Orcasapiens, Inakos and Gygaie. They also asked where the location of the Island Crown. Zeszon asked what the Island Crown is. Inakos said that long ago, there was a planet called Ardeskos. The aliens, Nilasapiens created the Island Crown so that the next successor to control water in the whole galaxy. However, when Vilgax invaded Ardeskos, Nilasapiens threw the Island Crown to Earth. Vilgax was too unable to find the Crown. On the other hand, Ben was captured by King Brykhon, the king of Earth Poseidonian. Ben was asked what he wants. Ben answered that he want the Island Crown. Brykhon called his son, Hydaspes to present himself to Ben. Ben was surprised. He warned Hydaspes that the power of the Crown is too powerful. It could kill any living creature. Hydraspes just laughed and unleashed the power of the Island Crown however, a blurry image appeared among the waves. It was the river god. He forewarn that the power will destroy the world. Suddenly Vilgax appeared and snatched the crown when it was in the process of unleashing. This caused an explosion which shook the Earth and almost tilted the axis by 0.00023. The river god disappeared. Vilgax wore it and suddenly he started to grow into his squidlike form again. His tentacles snatched trees and swung it to Inakos, Gygaie, Kevin, Zeszon and Gwen. Gwen was able to shield it. They ran towards Vilgax who had summoned rain and snow. Ben transformed into Worldfire and tried to fight Vilgax. It was thought Ben is getting the upper hand but Vilgax blasted him with bullets of water. Gwen helped, she managed to take the Crown off Vilgax. Her efforts were futile. Inakos controlled the water in the trees and made them attack Vilgax. Gygaie controlled water and made a huge wave. Suddenly, Ben got an idea. He asked Inakos and Gygaie to control the water and make it to crash together. He changed into Charybdis. It caused a whirlpool. Later, Vilgax realised that he had been spinning. Ben turned into Benvicktor and shocked Vilgax. The Crown came off. The Island Crown seemed to be sucked into the ocean. Ben asked where the Crown is, suddenly, the River God or Eridanus appeared and said that he transform the Crown into a universal shower, divided equally to everyone. He disappeared. Ben asked where Kevin is. In the final scene, Kevin was sleeping underwater. Episode Review and Major Events *Ben tries to find the Island Crown. *Orcasapiens appeared. *Charybdis has the power to control rain too. *Eridanus's first appearance. *We see that Poseidonians also live on Earth. Aliens Used *Charybdis (2 times used) *Worldfire Trivia *All the new characters are named from Potamoi (the river gods of Greek Myth) *Hydaspes is the final heir to have the Island Crown. *We see that the Island Crown has Limitless power to control water. Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes